Secret Admirer
by Alera33
Summary: A new student comes into Tadashi's class and he seems to have a small crush on her. Reader Insert.


*Tadashi's POV*

It was a normal day for me, going to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology when I saw her. She had beautiful (H/C) hair, innocent (E/C) eyes, and a small warm smile. She was inside the school looking around at all the inventions.

"Gather around everyone," Professor Callahan said, standing next to the girl. "This is your newest classmate, (F/N) (L/N). I hope you all give her a warm welcome." Everyone cheered and clapped for (Name) and a small blush dusted her cheeks from all the attention.

After everyone had left, my group of friends and I walked up to her. I was usually the one to introduce our group but I stood at the back not wanting to attract attention to myself. This girl made me feel different, like a shy, inexperienced schoolboy. Not saying that I asked tons of girls out but still. Fred took over for me, he was in his lizard costume which startled her for a second, but she recovered.

"Hi! I'm Fred. This is Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, and Tadashi." Fred pointed to each of us and we gave a smile. I was very shy and hid myself in the back but still gave a small smile and wave when m name was called. Wasabi looked at me in confusion, not used to me being shy but his attention was called to (Name).

"What kind of name is Wasabi?" She asked her soothing voice giggled. We all gave smiles and exchanged looks. I spoke up trying stop being so shy.

"He spilled wasabi on his shirt. Fred gives everyone their nicknames and here, that's what they're known as, even by the teachers." I gave her a warm smile and she gave me one in return.

"What's your nickname?" (Name) asked curious. I flushed at the way she looked at me, her head cocked to the side, lips slightly parted.

"U-um," I stammared. "I don't have a nickname." Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Oh I know!" She said excited, the others had left to work on their projects but they kept glancing at up with knowing smirks. At least Gogo did. "I'm gonna call you Tashi!"

From there our friendship only grew. We were the closest out of our group and I still like her, a lot more than when she first came here. The rest of our friends found out that I liked her from the moment we had our first conversation and she nicknamed me. Despite (Name) knowing me since she first came here she hasn't noticed my feelings for her, unless she did and I didn't notice. At times I was still shy and awkward around her but I had gotten better with that and tried to show her my true funny self.

"Tashi!" (Name) screamed and jumped on my back. I pitched forward from taking her weight but regained myself. A blush covered my cheeks and I was glad that she was on my back so she couldn't see. "Look at what my secret admirer brought me today!" She shows me the (Favourite/Treat) that she got from this person. Everyday since the the second day she came here, a treat was always left on her desk/work area, sometimes with a note. We had all decided that it must be a from a secret admirer. This secret admirer was me. On the first day of (Name) coming here, I found out that she loves sweet treats so I would leave her a treat on her desk from Aunt Cass's bakery.

"That's really cool (Name)," I said giving her a big smile, happy she liked my gift.

"Look at this too!" (Name) shoves a note in front of my face, it was the beginnings of a scavenger hunt. I turn my head to look at her.

"Do you think that we should follow it?" I ask grinning.

"Lead on my noble horse!" We followed the scavenger hunt to quite a few different places on campus, having fun at each site. When we got the last clue, it told us to go back to where (Name) first came here. We get to the doors of the robotics labs and open them to find a path made of rose petals and candles. (Name) got off my back and followed the path in wonder. I followed her, looking at all the fairy lights. Was I responsible for all this? Yes. How did I do it? Honey, Wasabi, Gogo, and Fred all offered to set it up while I went with (Name).

Once we reached the end, fairy lights were strung up on the wall that read,

" _Will you go to the ball with me?"_

(Name)'s mouth dropped open. She stuttered in surprise as she looked at the wall.

"How-? Why-?"

"(Name), look they left another note. And a box" I said and handed her the note and box that were sitting on a desk in front of the fairy lights.

The note read,

" _(Name), I know you may be a bit overwhelmed by everything that I have set up for you but you deserve it. You are a perfect girl who deserves everything in the world. If you don't accept going to the ball with me I understand. If you do accept just leave me a sign when I come to clean all of this up and I will find you at the ball at 11 o'clock under the magnolia tree. No matter what your choice, please keep what's in the box. I hope you like it._

 _Love,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

(Name) was in shock. The ball that I was referring to was one that was held every year around Christmas time.

"(Name)? Are you ok?" I ask putting my hand on her shoulder. She nodded, blinking her eyes rapidly. "What's in the box?" I feigned curiosity. She opened the box to find a gorgeous (F/C) dress. Her eyes widened.

"Holy crap! This is too much!" She ran her hands over the material of the dress, longing in her eyes. "I can't accept this."

"Well it seems like your secret admirer doesn't want it back. What are you going to say to him?" I asked and hoped she would say yes.

"I think-I think I'm going to say yes," she said a little timidly then turned to me. "Will you help me?"

"With what?"

"I'm going to re arrange the fairy lights to say yes." She grinned. After we were done with that, I drove her home on my moped, very happy.

Then I went back to clean up the stuff.

The day of the ball came and I was extremely nervous. ' _What if she doesn't accept me?'_ was the thought that mostly ran through my head. Wasabi and Fred had come over to help me with getting ready and keeping calm while Gogo and Honey were with (Name). The ball started at 10 so I would have an hour with my friends to dance before I told (Name). When we got there, the girls were all waiting for us, looking

very pretty but I thought (Name) looked gorgeous. After dancing for awhile, 10:45 rolled around.

"I'll be be back guys," I said, everyone in the group gave me knowing smiles besides (Name). Once I was at the magnolia tree, I grabbed the fairy lights that I had put there earlier and wound some along a couple of branches. I leaned against the tree and turned my body away from where I know (Name) would come at. A few minutes later, I heard the crunch of grass under her feet and I was about to turn around before (Name) spoke.

"Umm, Secret Admirer. Before you show me who you are I just wanted to say thank you for all the wonderful things that you've done for me. I love them but I don't know if I can be in a relationship with you." My heart broke as I heard this. "You see, there is this other person who I think I love." It was then stomped on the ground by a horse then ran over by a car. "He has the cutest blush when he gets flustered, he's funny, cute, he's everything to me." My heart may currently be being minced with a butcher knife but at least she was happy. "He's so smart too. But most importantly he's my Tashi and I love him more than anything in the world and that's all that matters. I just hope he feels

the same about me." And then my heart was somehow put back together. "I'm so sorry but I have to go." I quickly turned around to see (Name) lifting up her and walking away.

"Wait!" I said. She quickly spun around, instantly recognizing my voice.

"Tadashi!" Her eyes widened considerably and her hands flew to her mouth. "You're my secret admirer?!"

"Yeah," I said grinning.

"Oh my gosh I said all that stuff in front of you. I am mortified." She covered her face with her hands. I laughed and walked forward, removing her hands. Looking in her eyes I grinned and said,

"It's ok. We love each other more than anything in the world and that's all that matters right?" I said quoting what she said about me earlier.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered then gave a small grin back.

We walked hand in hand to enjoy the rest of the dance. Yes, we needed to talk, and we would but for right now we were just enjoying the fun.


End file.
